epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Maxis
' Samantha Maxis' is a black and gray older filly who is the main antagonist in the Hard to Believe series. She is the controller of the zombie race, but at the end, she was found out to be part of a long nightmare by a different girl by the same name. Shockingly, The Human Samantha Maxis who the pony haunts, is the owner of Marisa Dempsey in the Hard to Believe series. Personality Antagonist Samantha Maxis is cruel, evil, and very smart. In the entire Hard to Believe Series, Samantha had tries to kill all four of the zombie team, trying to use Marisa to do it. In the story Hard to Believe: Possessed , Sam approaches the four and tells them about Pain Suffragentice, and wants to help them get Pain out of Marisa's body but by a 'price'. In the story Hard to Believe II: The Return of 115, Samantha switches bodies with Edward Richtofen, and so the three teammates (including Chii and Marisa) had to get Richtofen out of her body and give it back to her. Before the Possession Samantha Maxis was the sweet and harmless daughter of Doctor Ludvig Maxis. Before she entered the MPD and grew into a possession of evil, she acted younger than how she looked. She had a dog named Fluffy who was her best friend. Human Samantha "I know what zombies are, Eddie! Have you '''seen' my Fan Character for My Little Pony? She was born in a time machine!"''- Human Samantha In the Hard to Believe Series Human Samantha (Last Name Unknown), is a very happy and jumpy little girl who had thought of the character Marisa Ariel Dempsey, as well as pony versions of Dempsey and the rest of the main four. She is a very big pegasister that enjoys MLP. After the last season was over, Samantha Maxis (Pony) had started giving her the entire story of Hard to Believe in her head, giving her nightmares. After she had finally had the dream of being possessed, she created dolls of the ponies in her dreams. Sam has a best friend named Eddie, who she plays Dolls with. The dolls look exactly like Dempsey, Richtofen, Takeo, Nickolai, Marisa, and Chii; only because the Samantha in her dreams had given her the ponies' ideas. She began writing an entire series based off of her dreams. Trivia *It is obvious that Marisa Dempsey was actually created by AngelinBlack424, however in the Hard to Believe series that is written, Samantha Maxis (In the fandom world)is surprisingly mentioned to be the creator and owner of Marisa. In other series' like Marisa Adventures, this is not mentioned and Marisa is owned by AngelinBlack. This entire idea was created to make sense to the recent Easter Egg Lost little Girl ''in the Call of Duty DLC Map ''"Origins", where the ending shows a human girl playing with doll versions of the four military teammates with her friend, Eddie and her dog, Fluffy. Category:Call of Duty Category:Female Category:Pony